nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Teoria dell'unilateralità valutaria
Per teoria dell'unilateralità monetaria s'intende una riflessione economica sulla convenienza o efficacia della cessione senza obbligo di rimborso della base monetaria da parte della Banca Centrale direttamente alla collettività, con aumento del prodotto reale come contropartita. Tecnicamente, trattasi di un acquisto di beni futuri da parte della Banca Centrale. Il meccanismo unilaterale si renderebbe necessario per rifinanziare il fabbisogno di liquidità senza creazione di debito, e un tale meccanismo eviterebbe spinte inflazionistiche grazie al corrispettivo aumento del prodotto generato dall'avvio di nuove imprese. Schema analitico Secondo la teoria del circuito monetario, se i lavoratori dipendenti trattengono una quota degli stipendi pagati loro dalle imprese, queste ultime non ricevono indietro l'intero ammontare degli esborsi. A questo punto, perché il ciclo economico prosegua con lo stesso ammontare di occupati e con lo stesso salario reale, deve esserci creazione di potere d'acquisto aggiuntivo da parte del sistema bancario, dello Stato o del settore estero, con un aumento del debito privato o pubblico pari alla quota di risparmio non reinvestita come capitale proprio nelle imprese già esistenti o neo-fondate. Il problema della creazione di potere d'acquisto aggiuntivo attraverso il credito bancario per creare crescita era già noto all'economista Joseph Schumpeter; tuttavia, la teoria dell'unilateralità vede un incremento del debito anche nello stato stazionario, in presenza di risparmio positivo e non reinvestito in "equity". A differenza di Graziani e dei circuitisti, invece, non prevede che il risparmio determini un incremento forzato della massa monetaria, ma piuttosto un incremento della velocità di circolazione della moneta attraverso l'impiego sempre più spinto al credito. L'espansione del debito che ne consegue porterebbe ad un aumento del rischio finanziario e d'insolvenza nel sistema economico; questo, a sua volta, comporterebbe un aumento dei tassi d'interesse fino a quando la domanda di prestiti si ridurrebbe per l'eccessiva onerosità o viceversa l'offerta di prestiti verrebbe meno per il rischio eccessivo, come dimostrato da Joseph Stiglitz con riguardo alle imperfezioni del mercato della moneta. Quest'ultima rimarrebbe intrappolata nel sistema bancario sotto forma di riserve in eccesso e smetterebbe di circolare, determinando un decremento della produzione, dell'occupazione e degli stipendi. Il risparmio liquido, dunque, genererebbe l'incaglio periodico del sistema economico, e richiederebbe l'intervento della Banca Centrale per l'immissione di nuova moneta al fine di rifinanziare il debito e abbassare gli interessi, i quali tenderebbero a crescere al solo fine di mantenere la produzione di beni e servizi reali costante. Per la teoria, ad ogni intervento della Banca Centrale la massa monetaria in circolazione finirebbe per essere sovra-dimensionata rispetto all'offerta di beni e servizi, e questo provocherebbe un innalzamento dei prezzi nel lungo termine. Sebbene, quindi, la teoria dell'unilateralità prenda in considerazione il problema della preferenza per la liquidità proprio dell'analisi keynesiana, se ne distanzia quando introduce un nuovo rapporto che va direttamente dalle banche centrali al settore produttivo e al mercato dei beni, prevedendo un aumento della massa monetaria vincolato all'avvio di nuove produzioni. Controllo dei prezzi Nella teoria dell'unilateralità monetaria l'aumento dei prezzi è combattuto ancorando la crescita dell'offerta monetaria all'incremento di prodotto e concorrenza, nonché abbattendo a zero i costi di avviamento e le barriere all'ingresso nei settori. L'azione è basata sull'adeguamento, ovvero la Banca Centrale lancia ad intervalli regolari bandi di finanziamento in cui il pubblico sceglie i progetti migliori mentre i tecnici selezionano i settori dove siano presenti al momento del lancio almeno tre dei seguenti indicatori: *1) alta inflazione; *2) alta concentrazione industriale; *3) alto margine di profitto; *4) alto tasso di crescita, così da incrementare l'offerta e il tasso concorrenziale. Nel breve termine l'offerta di beni aumenta a parità di domanda, provocando una deflazione; nel medio periodo, invece, l'incremento di domanda generato dall'utilizzo della nuova moneta e dei risparmi accumulati riporta i prezzi a salire, per poi ridiscendere immediatamente al nuovo intervento della Banca Centrale, in un trend discendente nel lungo termine. Il limite di tale discesa, al raggiungimento del pieno impiego, è dato dalla tecnologia produttiva esistente. In questa fase l'immissione di moneta per finanziare il fabbisogno di liquidità non trova un corrispettivo nell'incremento del prodotto aggregato, ma solo nell'aumento della concorrenza. Vi è quindi una continua tensione sui prezzi al rialzo dovuta ad un'offerta costante, tensione smorzata però dall'aumento della competizione, la quale continua a respingere i prezzi verso il costo marginale di produzione. Tale limite viene infranto periodicamente grazie all'innovazione tecnologica, favorita a sua volta dalla concorrenza. Critiche Le critiche maggiori al pensiero dell'unilateralità riguardano i pericoli inflazionistici, soprattutto in condizioni di pieno impiego, e sostengono che le donazioni sfuggirebbero al controllo delle riserve, rimanendo permanentemente in circolazione; si risponde che gli strumenti a disposizione della banca centrale per recuperare o regolare le riserve create attraverso le donazioni sono molteplici, e vanno dall'emissione/vendita di titoli finanziari propri o in bilancio all'aumento del tasso d'interesse sulle nuove aste all'incremento del coefficiente di riserva obbligatoria, ma sottolinea anche l'importanza della concorrenza nel contenimento dei prezzi e nella promozione tecnologica pur in presenza di espansione monetaria. In risposta alle critiche sui pericoli inflazionistici nel settore dei beni capitali, la teoria prevede l'intervento a rotazione da parte della Banca Centrale nei settori in cui l'inflazione si manifesta di volta in volta, così che la stabilità dei prezzi generali verrebbe garantita attraverso un processo flessibile e di adattamento continuo che dal particolare (il settore) risale al generale, con una conciliazione dell'aspetto micro- e macro-economico ed un'efficacia maggiore rispetto ad un approccio generalista. Bibliografia *A.GRAZIANI, “La teoria del circuito monetario”, Jaca Book EDO, 1996. *L.A. HAHN, (1920) “Teoria economica del credito bancario”, a cura di L.Berti, Napoli, Esi, 1990. *Steve KEEN, “The dynamics of the monetary circuit”, The political Economy of Monetary Circuit, 2009, pp. 161–185. *J.M. KEYNES (1930), “A treatise on money”, Londra MacMillan (traduz. Italiana, “Trattato della moneta”, Milano, Feltrinelli, 1979). *M. LAVOIE, “Monnaie et production. Une synthèse de la théorie du circuit”, Economies et Sociétés, SérieMonnaie et Production, n. 4, Parigi, Ismea, 1987. *Joseph E. STIGLITZ e Andrew WEISS, “Credit Rationing in Markets with Imperfect Information”, The American Economic Review, 1981, Vol. 71, No. 3, pp. 393–410. *Knut. WICKSELL, “Interest and prices”, (1898). Voci correlate *Economia monetaria *Moneta endogena *Politica economica *Preferenza per la liquidità *Risparmio *Teoria Monetaria Moderna *Teoria del circuito monetario *Minsky (simulatore econometrico) Fonti Categoria:Economia monetaria